You're my Best Friend
by TheLennoxFan
Summary: The fourth installment of Quinn's Little Friend is here!  "Do you have corns, because I have this magnificent cream that will clear those right up."


**A/N: **Here is the long awaited fourth installment of Quinn's little friend 'verse. Thanks so much to my amazing beta for making me get this done! I will have the next chapter of Quinn the Teenage Witch up early this week. Thank you all so much for your reviews and for reading my fics. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The past month had been amazing for the newly formed couple. Even though only Santana and Brittany knew about them, though the glee club members seemed to know something was up, they were both ridiculously happy. There was also the somewhat unsettling fact that Brittany was constantly staring at the couple like she was trying to figure something out, but the two lovers simply couldn't be bothered. There was only one small, or rather one quite large problem, and at the moment all seven and a half inches of it was buried in one Rachel Berry.<p>

Rachel bit her lip in an attempt to remain silent as her girlfriend pounded into her from behind. She was positioned on her hands and knees on the Cheerio's queen sized bed with her ass in the air to meet the blonde's frenzied thrusts. Quinn had been almost insatiable lately and though Rachel wasn't complaining, she was sure her abused womanhood would be by tomorrow. She didn't have time to think about how sore she would be though, because her back was arching and her insides were clenching and she was coming, hard, for the second time in almost ten minutes. The body behind her kept moving, however, and for a second she was worried she was going to be forced into yet another orgasm.

Normally she wouldn't mind in the least bit, because, really, who complains about having three orgasms in fifteen minutes, but Quinn had jumped her at least three times in school alone and this was the second time they'd had sex since they had come to the blonde's house after Glee practice. They had most definitely christened Mr. Fabray's billiards table earlier. But now she was almost certain she was going to walking funny for a week and Quinn showed no signs of letting up.

Even though it was just beginning to feel good again, Rachel was relieved when she heard the blonde gasp behind her and felt the condom-covered member inside her twitch. She whimpered in a mixture of pain and relief when her girlfriend finally pulled out of her and moved away to discard the used condom.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

The brunette rolled over onto her back with a groan and barely managed to open her eyes to gaze up at her very naked, very sweaty girlfriend.

"M'kay. Shust a little sore."

The cheerleader looked down at her with concern and brushed the damp strands of hair from her lover's flushed face.

"Did I hurt you?"

Rachel tried to shake her head 'no' as much as she could, but it likely looked more like a seizure than anything, judging by the blonde's alarmed expression. She sighed.

"Maybe a little."

She wished she could take the words back as soon as they left her lips and she saw her girlfriend's face crumple. Before she knew it, the girl was laying flush against her, sobbing into her hair and kissing her neck, mumbling incoherent apologies as she did so.

"I'm so _so _sorry. I don't even know what got into me. I didn't even think…"

"Quinn."

"God, I'm such an asshole."

"_Quinn._"

The weight on her shoulder lifted and teary, red rimmed hazel eyes met her own.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you."

"Y-you're not?" The blonde sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand rather unattractively.

"No. I just don't think I can handle that again until next month."

Quinn flinched back violently, causing her breasts to jiggle invitingly, effectively distracting Rachel until the cheerleader spoke.

"But, Rach, I'm gonna have this thing for almost the whole weekend!" She pointed to the semi-erect member that was currently poking a tan thigh. "What am I supposed to do with it!"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms while glaring up at her girlfriend.

"If you don't stop acting like a teenage boy, you'll just have to deal with it yourself!"

She felt the guilt sink in as soon as she met the cheerleader's wounded gaze. She knew how sensitive Quinn was about her condition, but the blonde was just being so immature.

"I'm sorry I didn't have any way to deal with it for a whole four years and that it's hard for me to control myself now that I have a willing volunteer."

Quinn's voice dripped with sarcasm and Rachel's guilt was quickly forgotten.

"Yeah, well, your willing volunteer feels like someone shoved a fucking harpoon up her vagina."

Quinn opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, all the fight leaving her as she looked down at her completely exhausted girlfriend.

"Does it hurt that bad, baby?"

Rachel sighed.

"It definitely doesn't feel good, but I guess it's not _that _bad."

Quinn smiled sadly, guilty tears shimmering in her eyes, and leaned down to kiss the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

"I guess I can go a couple of days without sex."

Rachel giggled at the cheerleader's resigned tone.

"I didn't mean no sex whatsoever." Quinn shot her a confused look. "I just meant that nothing can go up _there _for at least a week. There _are _other ways to get off, you know."

* * *

><p>"You are <em>not <em>sticking that up my ass. That's, like, what gay boys do or something."

Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes when wide hazel eyes followed the movement of the purple silicon jutting out from between her legs.

"Quinn! I am not going to 'stick it up your ass', as you so tactfully phrased it. You _do_ have more than one opening down there."

Quinn blushed violet.

"But, don't you think it would be a little awkward with my-uh…" She gestured towards the apparent bulge in her boxers.

Rachel grinned evilly at her girlfriend.

"I guess we'll find out."

With that she jerked the red boxers down pale legs and spun the blonde around to bend her over the bed. She barely had time to yelp in surprise and press her face into freshly laundered sheets before purple silicon was pushed inside her and Rachel's hips were flush against her ass. She winced at the feeling of being stretched so suddenly. This was slightly bigger than the strap-on she was used to and the one they usually used wasn't exactly small to begin with. Rachel gave her a couple of seconds to adjust before beginning to pump in and out of the cheerleader. She widened her stance and curled over the lithe body under her, bracing herself by gripping a strong shoulder with her left hand, and wrapped her right around Quinn's half erect extra appendage.

Quinn let out a breathy 'Fuck' before beginning to move with her girlfriend. She grunted loudly into the mattress when the hand teasing her squeezed the head of her erection firmly before going back to pumping up and down the length of her shaft in time with her rough thrusts.

"God. This is so weird but it feels- uh- soooo good."

"Really now?" The tanned hand gripping the pale shoulder snaked its way into cornsilk locks and tugged so that Quinn's head snapped back and Rachel could make eye contact with her.

"Do you like me fucking you like this?"

The blonde let out a choked whimper in response to the question and attempted to nod, which was next to impossible with the firm grip the diva had on her hair. Hearing Rachel curse never failed to get her hot.

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to fucking answer, Quinn."

The cheerleader groaned in frustration when Rachel halted her thrusts all together and leaned forward, her warm pants tickling a flushed ear.

"Answer me, Quinn."

She shivered at the words breathed in to her ear and swallowed thickly.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

The blonde sighed and shifted her hips a little, trying to gain a little friction and shrieked when Rachel landed a stinging slap on her ass.

"Answer me."

"Yes. I like it when you fuck me like that."

Humiliation shone in Quinn's eyes and the singer took pity on her and pulled out a little, starting up a slow pace. The cheerleader squirmed impatiently and she thrust her hips into Rachel's hand that had stopped moving up and down her length.

"What do you need?" The brunette leaned forward once again and sucked a pale ear lobe in her mouth, all the while keeping up her torturously slow pace. "Tell me what you need, Quinn."

Quinn's knees felt as of they were made of jello. Her mind and body were ready to explode just from the manner in which Rachel was speaking to her, but a tanned hand had wrapped itself tightly around the base of her shaft, preventing even the mildest of relief. She whined softly when the fronts of soft thighs met the backs of her own.

"Rachel, please…"

"I would've thought you'd have learned to be more specific by now."

Quinn squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I want you to fuck me like you were before."

"Good girl."

With that Rachel released her hold on Quinn's hair, braced herself with her free hand on the bed and began pounding into the taller girl. The blonde buried her face in the sweet smelling sheets she was bent over when the hand wrapped around her pale length began its pumping motions.

"Oh fuck yes," was hissed into the red sheets as the cheerleader moved with her girlfriend.

Rachel grunted and increased the power behind her thrusts and attempted to delay her own fast approaching orgasm as she felt the girl below her begin to shudder.

Quinn let out a breathless cry and tensed up suddenly. "God Rach, I'm-"

Rachel felt the member in her hand twitch as Quinn's release shot out onto the previously clean sheets, a few errant drops finding the carpeted floor of the cheerleader's room. The brunette collapsed against the taller girl's back gasping for breath. The blonde under her groaned tiredly.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Rachel moved off the girl, shivering at the feel of the silicon appendage slipping out of her girlfriend.

She undid the straps of the toy and let it slip to the floor with a dull thud. The exhausted blonde daintily crawled into her bed and pulled back the corner of her comforter, giving the brunette standing by the bed an expectant look. Rachel grinned and slid under the covers, giving her girlfriend and loving peck on a flushed cheek. She wrapped slender arms around a still panting Quinn and sighed contentedly.

"Your parents won't be back till Sunday?"

"Yeah. Business meeting."

Rachel grinned at the girl's short answer and felt her heart clench as she watched hazel eyes flutter closed and the once labored breathing beginning to even out.

* * *

><p>Rachel blearily opened her eyes to a blonde mop of hair resting on her chest. A smile spilt her lips and she sifted her fingers through the unruly locks.<p>

"Quinn?"

The cheerleader groaned and tightened her grip on the singer.

"Quinn, sweetheart?"

"Don' wanna wake up. Gimme five more minutes."

Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Quinn, I need to get up."

"But you're so comfortable," the blonde whined into her chest even as she rolled off of her and over to the other side of the bed, lazily opening her eyes.

She blinked wearily before yawning and stretching, her lithe body arching up off the bed. She smirked when she noticed the brunette's eyes closely following her movements and arched her back further. Rachel swallowed thickly and took in the sight of her very naked girlfriend. She had to giggle, however, when she noticed the tent in the sheets at the juncture of her girlfriend's thighs.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?"

The blonde smiled at her until she saw where brown eyes were focused. She glared at her girlfriend and rolled onto her stomach, her face red.

"I can't help it. It happens every morning I have this thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's embarrassed grumbling and scooted closer to the blonde on the bed, pressing reassuring kisses to the skin between the taller girl's shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't have teased you like that. How about we get up and in the shower so I can make it up to you?"

Quinn rolled back over, looking intrigued.

"Baby, as good as that sounds, I don't think I can handle anything up there again for a couple of days."

Rachel chuckled.

"Now you know how I feel."

Quinn sighed and leaned up to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I would enjoy a relaxing shower with my gorgeous girlfriend."

Rachel grinned at the blonde happily and giggled when something hard poked her in the thigh.

"How are we going to handle your little friend?"

The blonde groaned and buried her face in the singer's shoulder.

"I'll take care of it."

Rachel smirked as she snaked her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"I thought you didn't do _that_?"

The diva could almost feel her girlfriend's blush against her skin.

"Things kind of changed when you showed me how… useful it could be."

"Can I watch?"

The room instantly fell silent and Rachel was almost certain the cheerleader had ceased breathing.

"Excuse me?"

Quinn had pulled away from the other girl completely and was now regarding her with wide eyes, the red sheets pooled around her waist. Rachel closed her eyes in mortification. Had she really said that out loud? Of course she wanted to watch, who wouldn't, but she knew it was a long shot with her generally modest girlfriend. However, the words had been spoken and she couldn't take them back.

"I'm terribly sorry I made you uncomfortable. I am certain you'd be more comfortable in the privacy of your bathroom, I'll just-" She stopped her rambling when she finally noticed the Cheerio's bare chest and flushed cheeks. Her mouth went dry and damn it all to hell, she wanted to watch her girlfriend touch herself. "If you let me watch, I'll do it for you too," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

The blonde's mouth fell open as images of the brunette with her legs spread open and her own fingers massaging her folds assaulted her mind. Her morning wood snapped back to attention with a vengeance and she found she was more aroused than she'd ever imagine she'd be in a situation such as this.

"Okay." It was Rachel's turn to gape. "But only if we do it at the same time."

Rachel nodded nervously and gulped. "Alright, h-how do you want to do this?"

Quinn silently threw the sheets off of herself and her companion and onto the floor and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. With the pillow against the footboard she sat back against it.

"You stay there."

The brunette bit her lip and leaned against the headboard, facing her girlfriend. She hesitated before pulling her knees up to her chest and spreading her thighs. Quinn's eyes immediately darkened, because that was seriously like an all-you-can-eat buffet being laid out in front of her. However, something in Rachel's told her that she would only be touching herself until they both came and she didn't want to know what the consequences were if she disobeyed. Rachel raised an eyebrow at the distracted cheerleader.

"Do we just- start?"

Quinn's eyes immediately shot up from the space between tan legs to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

"I don't know. I guess."

The blonde spread her own legs and Rachel practically gushed at the sight of the cheerleader's fully erect member coming into view once again. Quinn blushed self-consciously and resisted the urge to cover herself.

"Can you throw that lotion on my side table to me?"

Rachel cocked her head in confusion at the request but complied anyway, reaching for the pump bottle of unscented St. Ives.

"What do you need that for? Do you have corns, because I have this magnificent cream that will clear those right up."

Quinn gave her girlfriend an incredulous look for mentioning _corns _of all things at such a time before pumping some of the lotion into her hand before looking at Rachel pointedly and wrapping said hand around her shaft.

"Oh. OH! Gross, Quinn! I used that lotion yesterday for my legs!"

Quinn barked out a laugh at the diva's reaction.

"Yeah and you've had my penis in your mouth. What exactly are you upset about?"

Rachel scowled.

"You could have at least warned me."

Amused, Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Would 'Rachel, I should warn you that I use that lotion to masturbate during the full moon before you put it on your legs' have sufficed?"

"Now you're just being rude."

Quinn smirked at her whining girlfriend and began pumping the hand wrapped around her arousal slowly up and down the firm shaft. Her smirk deepened when she saw the brunette's eyes begin to follow the movement and a tan hand move to tease dark curls.

Rachel's brown eyes slipped closed for a moment as her own fingers slipped through the abundant wetness between her thighs. She heard a whimper from the end of the bed and her eyes snapped open.

The blonde's face was flushed and her chest was already heaving with each breath. She massaged her length almost haphazardly, technique flying out the window as soon as she saw Rachel's slender fingers disappear into her tight channel as she fucked herself in earnest.

"This is s-so hot."

Rachel nodded frantically, struggling to keep her eyes open as she rocked down forcefully against her own hand. With every thrust, she could feel her walls clenching around her fingers and the tightening in her lower abdomen increase. She was embarrassingly close. However, the way Quinn was grunting every few seconds and the fact that she was practically humping her hand at what seemed like an inhuman pace let the singer know she was not far behind.

"Fuck, Quinn. So close."

Hazel eyes met her own.

"Gonna come, Rach."

Rachel maneuvered her thumb so it was brushing against her small bundle of nerves, already feeling herself coming apart at the seams.

"Come for me Quinn."

Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she curled over her member as she shuddered and her release spurted over her pale stomach. Rachel cried out as she felt her own orgasm claim her. She collapsed back against the headboard and let her eyes slip closed as she tried to catch her breath. She cracked an eye open when she felt the bed move and dip beside her.

The cheerleader leaned down and captured her girlfriend's lips in a tender kiss before grasping Rachel's hand in her own and sucking two glistening fingers into her mouth. The singer moaned loudly as she felt a warm tongue trace the space between her digits. As soon as the brunette's fingers were acceptably clean, Quinn's released them from her mouth with a pop and shyly met her girlfriend's gaze. She frowned when the diva giggled.

"Sorry, it's just really hard to take you seriously with you're covered in you own semen."

Quinn looked down at her stomach and blushed.

"You better stop laughing at me before I make you lick it off."

* * *

><p>Santana eyed the two girls suspiciously as they approached, both walking more stiffly than usual.<p>

"Hey bitches. What did you do this weekend?"

"Each other."

Rachel nearly spewed her orange juice all over the Latina and looked at her girlfriend incredulously.

"Ooooh! San and I did that too!" Brittany bounced up next to a now blushing Santana and kissed her on the cheek.

"TMI, Brittany."

Santana glared at the singer.

"Yeah, well, at least Britts and I aren't walking funny. What'd you do to the midget anyway, Q? She's walking like she has an even bigger stick up her ass than normal."

Quinn flushed and opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, unsure on what to say and completely unnerved by the knowing look Brittany was giving her. She really needed to think up a white lie to tell that girl.

"Santana, if you must know, Quinn and I recently visited and online toy store and pur-"

"Shut up before I rip my ears off, Berry. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now. B and I are gonna go have sex in the AV room. Please don't ever mention your night time trysts to me again. I mean it."

As soon as the two cheerleaders were out of earshot, Quinn turned to the brunette.

"I think Brittany knows about my monthly visitor."

Rachel sighed.

"Oh Quinn, all girls menstruate, it's nothing to be embarr—" She was cut off by the blonde's glare. "Oh, _that _visitor. What makes you think that?"

"For one, she won't stop staring at my crotch." She smirked when Rachel scowled. "Then a couple of Mondays ago she cornered me in the bathroom and asked me if anything had come _up_ recently. And last Friday she asked me if you liked your milk in the front or the back."

Rachel giggled in spite of the situation.

"Well, she always has been strangely perceptive, and well, just plain strange. We'll figure something out. Your secret will remain safe if I have anything to do with it."

Quinn resisted the urge to take the delicate hands of the amazing creature in front of her and kiss them in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see.

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
